I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to scheduling of tasks and/or information exchange to improve communications and to conserve resources.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and to communicate information regardless of where a user is located (e.g., inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). For example, voice, data, video and so forth can be provided through wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. A system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
In order to improve device performance and a user's experience, modeling a user's behavior can be conducted through data mining or other user authorized techniques. For example, data mining can be performed to mine information associated with the user device (e.g. applications utilized) in order to better understand the user. Thus, at times, there can be algorithms and/or applications executing as background processing and the user might not be aware that these algorithms/applications are executing their respective functions. In order to execute these algorithms/applications, system resources (e.g., battery power, bandwidth) need to be consumed. However, if the user is utilizing the device (e.g., consuming bandwidth and system resources), there is no (or limited) connectivity, and/or one or more resources are not available, the task associated with the algorithm/application does not execute (e.g. drops off, disappears) and no further action is performed until a next execution is to be conducted. Thus, any information (e.g. mined data) that was available is lost since the task could not be executed.